


Close the goddamn door

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Neptune's mentioned, Nonbinary Scarlet, Polyamory implied?, RWBY Rock, Sundial (RWBY), aromantic/asexual Scarlet, idk man, kind of, sssn, unrequited crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun goes to ask Sage about something and immediately forgets. So Sage tries to jog his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close the goddamn door

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is a pun  
> this like... barely qualifies as RWBY Rock, but sure enough, it is.  
> [Cross posted from my tumblr; Originally written in July, 2015]

“Hey Sage, do you-” Sun’s words stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at his bandmate lounging in his room. The door was open, so it wasn’t really like he had to knock, or like Sage was indecent. Still, his train of thought came to a screeching halt.

It was him and his guitar and a pair of headphones, seeming fairly relaxed as he riffed out a few improvised bars to whatever he was listening to, with his eyes closed. He looked the same as he always did, in a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a few of the top buttons undone, showing a bit of his chest. He had previously stated something about how it feels too tight with the shirt buttoned all the way up, and it was… easy to see why that might be.

His fingers skimmed on the fretboard, dabbing at the strings and plucking away with his other hand, filling the room with the smooth music. His guitar was semi-acoustic, so even with it plugged into a personal speaker, it could still be heard.

“Shit, Sun, don’t be weird! Remember what you came in here to ask for… what was it again?” He thought to himself, trying to restart his train of thought. Sun’s admiration for Sage was painfully obvious since day one, and it had been obvious from the start that he found him attractive. But he could mask it and get by pretty well without it being a hindrance to either of their work. There were a few days though where he like his feelings would hit him like a truck…

And today was definitely one of them.

“…Sage?” Sun attempted to ask again, a bit louder, hoping that by the time he reacted, he would remember what he meant to ask.

Sage opened his eyes, looking around, catching Sun in his peripheral view and turning to address him, taking off his headphones. “What’s up?”

“Um…” Sun panicked internally, since he still couldn’t remember, and had probably just pulled Sage out of a good solo. His thoughts drifted again to how his fingers moved when he played his guitar… if only they’d move that way for other things… “…fuck.”

“Sun, I know you’ve got a thing for me, but that’s still kind of forward of you to ask,” Sage joked. The blond felt like he could’ve whined at that joke, but instead he winced and gave a weak laugh.

“I forgot what I was going to ask.”

“Clearly,” Sage mumbled, setting down his guitar to stand up.

Sun was trying to be on his best behavior, but his eyes kept drifting all over the place. Sage raised an eyebrow expectantly, as his leader tried to form a coherent thought and the words to go with it.

_“Shit... I’m gay,”_ his mind screamed (despite how Sun comfortably considered himself bi.)

…it’d probably be a while.

Sage took a few steps closer, asking, “Maybe you might want to sit down?”

“No, it’s fine! I wasn’t supposed to be long anyway, I’ll just… um… come back later when I remember,” Sun sputtered, about to turn and walk out.

Before he could exit, there was an arm between him and the door…

and a surprising lack of personal space between the drummer and the guitarist. Something told Sun that Sage may have figured it out. He could just be overthinking it though.

“I mean, maybe I can jog your memory?” Sage said, with suggestive allure to his voice.

Sun froze again, processing the words and how they were said, and he examined his “situation” again. Sage was wearing an almost-cocky smirk, with those unreal gold eyes bearing down on him. Damn if he didn’t look good though…

“Sage, this kind of joke is a bit much for me…” Sun laughed nervously, trying to turn to escape again by attempting to excuse himself with his left arm. After all, Sun knew that he wasn’t shy of making a few flirty jokes, and this could be just another one.

His left arm was met with significant resistance, until it was pressed against the wall, at his side. Steel eyes darted between their hands, and Sage’s face again, whose expression didn’t change much, except he seemed to be less cocky and more deadpan.

“Now I thought you guys called me the serious one?”

Sun’s heart was beginning to pound quicker, realizing that for once, Sage seemed to be pretty serious about reciprocation. He attempted to move his arm again, less as another try at leaving, and more as a gesture to see what Sage would do next. The answer was pretty immediate, as he slid Sun’s arm against the wall, the bracelets on his hand clinking noisily until he held his arm fairly high over his head.

“Fuck, Sage…” He murmured.

“You know, Sun, you can get away with staring at someone like that for only so long…” he growled into his ear. So he did notice…

Sun gasped for a breath when he could feel his lips press against his neck, right under his ear. It seemed he was being serious after all…

Sun squirmed under him, clamoring as he clutched at his shoulder with his free arm. He could hear Sage laugh softly as he slid his hand on Sun’s thigh, hoisting it up against his waist, and pressing more of his bodyweight on him. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Damn it, why do you have to be such a smooth motherfucker?” Sun ‘complained’ biting his own lip before indulging himself. He gripped the fabric of Sage’s shirt, tugging him closer and bringing their lips together.

“Somebody has to be in this trainwreck of a band, don’t they?”

It was a bit different than the blond imagined. He was (for some reason) surprised at how much of a tease he was. Sage wasn’t too cruel though, relenting a bit and letting Sun have his way a little.  It was pretty obvious that Sun had been wanting this for a good, long while: his kisses were needy, but he still held himself back enough to not go overboard with what he wanted.

Sage relaxed his grip on Sun’s arm and was getting wrapped up enough in their kiss, that he eventually let go; He opted instead to slide his hand over his waist, taking his sweet time as he did so. Sun took note, making a small, content noise, running his free hand up Sage’s arm. Under the rolled up sleeve, he could feel how well defined his muscles were. Maybe that was why his shirts never seemed to fit right… not that he was complaining at all.

He paused their kiss to catch his breath, unaware of his own dreamy expression. He almost couldn’t stop smiling, finally realizing how warm his face was. He bit his lip, averting his gaze.

“You okay there, Sun?”  
“…this isn’t doing much to help me remember what I was originally gonna ask.” He laughed, covering his face with his left hand. Sage rolled his eyes, smirking. He knew that he liked him, but he was kind underestimated how far it went. Sun’s laugh, his smile, his face: all nearly as warm and radiant as his namesake.  He hadn’t really seen him like that, other than when he was around Neptune. But those two were so in denial that… nevermind.

Sun looked directly at him, his eyes as dark as clouds at twilight; in turn, those eyes of honey gold alternated between his gaze, and his lips. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit Sun was stunning. Sage gave his lips a once over with his tongue, using the hand that used to be on Sun’s thigh to lift his head for another, deeper kiss.

“Hey, Sun, did you ever- OH, SERIOUSLY? COME ON!”

Startled by the voice outside the door, the two detached quickly to see Scarlet with a horrified expression on their face as they stared between the two. “Haven’t you two ever heard of closing the goddamn door?”

Sage stared puzzled at Scarlet for a moment, “Isn’t that a song?”

“GAH!” The redhead exclaimed and motioned their hands erratically at Sage, as if to shush him. “Sun, you were supposed to be asking Sage for the address of the music store so that I could buy some new strings and effects pedals, not suck face with him, like you’ve always dreamed of.”  
“…oh yeah.” Sun chimed, scratching his head sheepishly.

Scarlet slapped their forehead and shook in disappointment. “Useless, all of you, goddamn it!” as they walked away. “Sage, when you get a moment…”  
“Yeah,” Sage called after them, his face red as a beet. Sun tilted his head back, defeated against the wall, rolling his eyes. So much for that moment…

Scarlet stomped back to Sage’s room, slamming the door shut. “You can go back to whatever the hell you were doing, I don’t wanna go ANYWHERE with either of you if you’re gonna be hormonal and shit.”


End file.
